Hold My Hand
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Missing scene from episode 6x09. After finding the sword, Killian makes Emma take a break by the water, during which she shares her experience giving birth to Henry in prison.


**Note** : So this stemmed from an anon on Tumblr who sent me this: "I really need Belle giving birth to start a conversation between Emma and Killian about how she gave birth to Henry. Someone should know she was handcuffed to the bed and give her the friggin hug she deserves." I was surprised this didn't come up between them at Granny's so I remedied that. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Hold My Hand: Part 1/1...**

Killian pulled Emma to the edge of the dock, their hands firmly entwined.

She sighed. "Killian, what are we doing here? I have the sword. Now I need to find out who is going to try to kill me."

Killian removed his hand from hers and brought it to the hand that was gripping the sword. She was holding it so tight that her knuckles had turned white. Slowly, he pried the sword out of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit, love," he replied, gesturing at the dock with his hook.

"Killian," she groaned.

"Emma, please sit," he repeated.

With another heavy sigh, she sat down on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the water. Killian sat down beside her and placed the sword behind them.

"Look at the water and take a deep breath, Swan," he said.

Emma sucked in a breath and then moved her gaze to the water. It was a beautiful fall day with just the slightest hint of a breeze, making the water ripple ever so slightly. The sun shone on the water as she focused on the horizon.

"A great deal has happened today, Emma. Perhaps it's best to slow down for a moment and think before proceeding." He paused, his eyes scanning her profile. "It couldn't have been easy watching Belle hand over her child today."

Emma's head snapped in his direction.

"Why do you say that?"

His brow furrowed for a moment. He had thought the connection to be obvious.

"Well, because of your own experience with Henry, of course."

Emma swallowed roughly. "It's not the same," she said softly.

"I beg to differ," he replied. "You are both mothers who wanted to give their sons their best chance in life."

Emma shook her head. "I couldn't care for Henry. Belle could care for Gideon. She did it to protect him."

"But the pain of being parted from your child is the same."

"I never thought I'd seem him again," she whispered. "At least Belle has hope that one day she will be reunited with her son."

"Just as you were with Henry, Emma. It was fated."

Emma dropped her eyes, as tears filled them. "As I was holding Belle's hand today, I flashed back to the day I gave birth. I was in prison when I had Henry and I was all alone. No family. No friends. I had never been so scared in my life. Did I ever tell you they handcuffed my ankle to the bed?"

Killian shook his head, his heart breaking at the thought. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "No, love, you didn't. I am so sorry you had to endure that. It must have been awful for you."

Emma nodded. "It was. I didn't have anyone who loves me or cares for me hold my hand and tell me I could do it and that everything was going to be okay. And then I never even held him. I knew I couldn't hold him and then have to give him away. I watched Belle holding her son today and I was just filled with so many regrets. All of the time I missed with him, all of those milestones. Now Belle has to deal with that prospect too."

"Aye, Swan, I can't imagine how difficult that was, especially having to go through it all alone. But you and Henry have gotten to share so much together since. You are fortunate to have been given that second chance."

Emma nodded. "Yes, but my time is running out, Killian. I don't want to miss out on anymore of my son's life. That's why it's so important that I find out who is under that hood. The sword can help me do that."

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, that it can. But we must proceed carefully. I am suspicious of any item we find just lying around Gold's shop, waiting for us to happen upon it. It very well could be a trap."

"I guess you're right. It was a little convenient. But it's the only lead we have right now." She paused and took another deep breath. "When I was that scared teenager giving birth in prison, I didn't think I had any kind of future, certainly not a happy one. But now I have my son, my family, my friends. I have you, Killian. I have so much to lose and so much to live for. There is still so much I want to experience."

Killian took her hand in his and linked their fingers. "Do you know what I was thinking as I watched Belle hold her child today?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"That I hope one day I can watch as you hold our child for the first time."

"Really?" Emma asked softly, as her gaze met his and her lips curled into a smile.

"Aye, love. I want you to experience those moments with our child that you missed out on with Henry and I want to share them with you." He paused and licked at his lips. "And this time you won't be alone. I will be by your side the entire time, holding your hand, encouraging you."

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand in hers, her smile widening at the thought.

"That's what you always do. You're my own little cheerleading squad." She paused for a long moment, her eyes focused on the horizon. "That's what I want too, Killian. I want that second chance and I want to share it with you."

Killian dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I can hardly wait." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I suppose you'd like to get back to the task at hand now."

Emma shook her head as she snuggled up closer to him. "Not yet. This is nice. Let's just stay here for a few more minutes."

Killian smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him.

"As you wish," he whispered.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you could take a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
